zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Merric Alton Ander Lyle Brightsmith, III
Summary Merric Alton Ander Lyle Brightsmith, III is a tinkerer and inventor always keen to push the boundaries of mechanical knowledge. Hailing from the The Orrinshire, settled within the woods that border Faendorei, Merric was born into the Brightsmith family, a renowned family with The Orrinshire for their smithing and later tinkering capabilities. Merric took to his family's craft like a duck to water and took a particular interest in mechanically replicating magical effects. As is tradition, Merric departed from The Orrinshire as a rite of passage in search of knowledge to advance and benefit the rest of his community. In pursuit of long lost knowledge, Merric, along with his friend and protector Khrom Civilwatch, joined the Archeologists Guild. Background Born the fourth of seven children to Corrin and Seraphina Brightsmith in The Orrinshire, Merric has toiled with great love for many years in his family's crafts. From a young age Merric took a keen interest in the work of his parents and siblings, longing for the time when he would be able to work alongside them. All members of the Brightsmith family are trained in the arts of their trades, but each also has a particular speciality, something that truly makes them who they are. Given his myriad of interests Merric always wondered whether he could truly commit to a single stream in this manner, up until the visit of one Aldroth Silverbeard. A roaming wizard, Aldroth spent some years enjoying the company of the Halfling's and Gnome's of The Orrinshire, marvelling in the relative simplicity of their lives. Whilst he was there, Merric took a great interest in his arcane powers and the arcane items he carried with him. This lit a spark in the young Merric, who resolved to master the art of replicating their effects through mechanical devices. Over his formative years, Merric dedicated his time to this pursuit and utilised it to help advance the community in The Orrinshire. Although he could never claim to have mastered this replication in the way that mages can master spells, he achieved enough success for what he set out to do. He crafted devices that could replicate basic spells and was able to finely craft devices that left them reminiscent of arcane equivalents. As he has grown older and experimented further, his ability to replicate arcane arts through mechanical craft has only grown and continues to improve. Over the years the Brightsmith's established a tradition to ensure the purity of their craft, with the younger members of the family setting out to find useful technology or information for the community. Electing an age at which to leave, one at which they felt they were ready, Merric has now reached this point. Setting out with the captain of the The Orrinshire Militia, Khrom Civilwatch as his protector and travelling companion, Merric has set out in search of rumoured long lost knowledge, joining up with the Archeologists Guild to aid him. Firearms Although Merric is proud of all his creations, some hold a more special place in his heart than others. With enough time and money, most arcane practitioners could craft magical items that his items seek to replicate for example. Perhaps not with the same flavour as Merric, but something similar. His signature production is something more exciting, which he has dubbed the firearm. Inspired by the bread and butter of the arcane combatant, the cantrip, Merric crafted devices able to create effects in much the same vein. Each one is difficult and time consuming to create, but a true piece of exquisite craftmanship, a masterclass in weaving together the arcane and mechanical. Currently, Merric's attentions rest on the creation of an ornate, black number aiming to ultimately recreate the famed four blast style attack of the Eldritch Blast. Reginald Although Merric's firearms are his signature creation, they are not his most beloved. This honour falls to a bracer worn by Merric on his left arm, which houses Reginald. Or as he affectionately knows him, 'Regi the Wrist Rocket'. The bracer contains Regi, a tiny force ballista used by Merric to bolster his offensive capabilities. Although it is purely a mechanical device, Merric has nonetheless ascribed a personality to it and can oft be heard talking it up during a battle. One of Merric's ultimate goals is to find a way to grant sentience to Regi. Appearance Although relatively young for a gnome, where the age of 500 is not particularly uncommon, Merric nonetheless can easily pass for a sage old gnome. Years of physical toil tool in hand have left him somewhat weathered, although in a way that suggests experience rather than infirmity. His hair, naturally white from a very young age lends itself to the look, along with a finely kept beard. Although his status in the Orrinshire could afford more luxurious travelling clothes, Merric opts for less grandiose wear most of the time, preferring things things that he can damage during his tinkering sessions with little worry, completed by a haggered but comfortable duster. He does reserve a fine set of purple formal clothes gifted to him by his parents for special occasions, such as the completion and demonstration of a new technological marvel. Traits Foremost in Merric's mind is technology. Merric is fascinated with it in all its forms, even if many of them are rudimentary and the thought of acquiring any new form will always act as a driver for him. He will quite happily endanger himself in the process, although he would never allow these actions to harm those close to him. A good soul, Merric has a strong sense of right and wrong and always desires to promote good, although his aforementioned technological interests can lead to him being absentminded in this regard from time to time. __FORCETOC__